


your point?

by aelou, dualcolours



Series: rock city bitch [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: set in beach city (the arcade) and references some doodles i drew., specifically himbo hoodie and the bottoming shirt., what a sentence.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelou/pseuds/aelou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dualcolours/pseuds/dualcolours
Summary: vesper sneaks a friend in for an off-hours game of skeeball, and talks about how she's dumb as hell for pearl.





	your point?

**Author's Note:**

> fictober day six: yes, i'm aware. your point?  
las is owned by aelou.

“isn’t this your job, dude? you do work here, right? as much as i’m for committing crimes, i feel that’s not your thing,” las followed vesper into the arcade, glancing around at the games. they paused at a machine with an out of order sign slapped over it, shattered glass still clearly visible. “meat beat mania? ve-”

“whatever you are about to say, know that i’ve gained recent experience with a literal weapon,” vesper interrupted, and las grinned back. “as for my job, yes. i am aware this is my job. your point?” vesper hopped behind the counter, booting up the game controls.

“are you not goin’ to get fired for i don’t know. shoplifting skeeball games?” las replied, leaning against the counter, swinging around a little blue dog keychain. “hey, so you never told me what happened when you wore that himbo hoodie i sent you. you just said that that gem lady you like saw you and-”

“ding ding. the skeeball is up and if you mention that at all, i am calling the cops on us,” vesper interrupted again, bright red creeping up over the facemask. las grinned but followed the arcade clerk over to the machines. “last one to four-twenty buys breakfast and two energy drinks for me.”

“ah, the classic weed number. truly, you are a creature of good taste, though i have to immediately take that comment back because you asked for two energy drinks. go to bed, rock fucker,” las replied, grabbing a skee ball in each hand and throwing one through the air and the other up the skee-ramp. both cracked into each other in mid air, and bounced off to the side and rolled into the zero hole.

vesper rolled her eyes and began setting up her own tosses, rolling one up the middle to have it fall into the forty slot. “she asked me what a himbo was, and i started to automatically respond.”

“yeah?”

“i nearly said, ‘me for you’ before i stopped myself, and then proceeded to have amethyst bury me in the sand. i’m still picking sand out of places i’d rather not mention,” vesper shuddered, and las started cackling.

“you told her that you were a himbo for her? damn vesper. might as well walk around with a neon sign that says ‘bottoms for pearl’.”

vesper flushed harder, and las’s jaw dropped.

“no, you can’t just turn seven shades of red and not tell me what you did.”

“she and amethyst were walking around one of the outlet malls, probably picking up some things for steven. i was there and i had a jacket on over a shirt, and it was getting hot so i took it off and..”

“and?”

“and i was wearing a shirt that said ‘i’m versatile. i can bottom on my front and my back.”

las bent over, wheezing with laughter, steadying themself by putting a hand on the skee-ball machine. vesper ignored the other’s hysterical laughter, instead focusing on landing as many shots in the rings as possible, trying to seem like he wasn’t redder than a sunburnt tourist.

“a-and she-she saw? she saw the sh-shirt?” las wheezed, and vesper turned away.

“she did. she turned bright blue, and amethyst was laughing harder than you are.”

“vesper, you’re so fucking brave. i could make so many rock sex jokes. do you think it’s like a geode and-”

“i scored four-twenty. buy me two monsters and never come to my beach city ever again, or i will strike you down,” vesper lightly punched the other in the shoulder, and las pretended to wince.

“real talk though, you two should go on a date. i’ll help you pick out something to wear, and i’ll even lend you my smexy heart sunglasses.”

“... word.”


End file.
